


Happy Birthday, daddy!

by Kaspider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspider/pseuds/Kaspider
Summary: Daddy fulfils her fantasy on his birthday!





	Happy Birthday, daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Princess Kristin. You know who you are.

‘You can do anything you want to me on your birthday’ were her exact words when she found out about His birthday. There was still a week left and he knew exactly what to do. Not a simple blowjob or a surprise birthday sex but something more twisted and sinister. Kristin had known Him for almost a year now and she also was aware of the amount of depraved and messed up things they did together. He opened up her mind to the most debased and degrading stuff she could not even imagine before. Many times she admitted that He broke and pushed her limits, introduced her to different fetishes and kinks. But she had one fantasy which was the darkest of all and that was what He had in plan: to make this fantasy real. A lot of organisation was put into this for a week.

His birthday turned out to be a sunny one. He decided to take it outside and arrange a barbecue for Him and Kristin. They had a lovely steak and some wine before she started to squirm in her chair. He knew she was aching to give Him her birthday present. He smiled at her. He was excited to give her what he had planned also.

“Let’s have you wear something. Why don’t you wear your yellow princess skirt and wear some light blue socks and don’t forget the tiara. A princess is not a princess without a tiara then you can come to me.”

It didn’t take her long to go inside and get ready. He sipped his wine and looked at His phone to read some texts. Everything was ready. She came out wearing a light white tank top with a yellow skirt. Her creamy naked legs shone in the blazing heat and the light blue knee high socks looked good on them as always. A silver diadem was placed fixed on her burnette head. Her nipples were visible through the white shirt, her large breasts naturally hanging in the most perfect way. She adjusted herself on her knees on the grass as He unbuckled his trousers and revealed His semi hard cock. She began to take her time and suck His cock as the sun shone on them. It was a hot May day and the wind was next to none. Already He could feel sweat on His forehead. It was humid and hot, and He loved it. It was the best day to have sex. His birthday and the lovely weather. His cock was hard now as Kristin’s lips moved around it, salivating it, gagging on it. Just the way He liked it. He groaned in pleasure. But as soon as He was starting to enjoy himself, He received a text message saying ‘All ready’. This was it.

He looked at Kristin one last time, her delicious lips wrapped around His cock secreting saliva all over it, her pigtails bobbing back and forth and her eyes, smiling and talking as she looked at Him. She looked like a princess. His princess. But it was time. So He patted her head, fixing the tiara a little bit so it won’t fall off during her journey. “Kristin. I want you to do something. I want you to stand up and run from here. See the woodland area at the back of my house. Run in there. I just received a text that your life is in danger and you need to get away from here as soon as possible.”

Kristin stopped in the middle of sucking His dick and stared at Him, puzzled and confused. “But daddy, your birthday present.”

His voice was not soft this time as He looked ahead. “RUN! He’s coming!”

With a terrified look, the middle aged woman looked back and her eyes widened. A bare chested man was walking swiftly towards her. The only thing he had on were knee length khaki shorts and a hat to match with it. He had a small beard and looked like he was not here to eat cake or drink wine.

With another push from Him, she snapped out of the terror that enveloped her and ran for the back garden. She had always been a good trail runner. Running in the woods was her speciality. She had no trouble climbing the back fence as she landed on the soft ground wear her favourite joggers. She had put them on because daddy liked to see her wear socks with white joggers. The bearded guy ran after her and climbed the fence as easily as she did. Two more guys joined him as they ran after her. Kristin took her usual route through the woods. It was a large area of woodlands ending with a wide stream of water which was impossible to cross. One had to travel five miles West to cross it on the bridge. Still, the river was far away as Kristin looked back with terror while running. Had she been any other girl, she would have been on the ground by now. Kristin knew every inch of these woods and she was certain she could lose three guys.

The three guys became five one mile in when she stopped under a tree to take a break. They were still pretty far back and the sun was hot. Her throat was drying up but still had some energy left in her. A male scream caught her off guard as a guy jumped on her. She dodged him by throwing herself to the side then quickly getting up to run. She was not quick enough for the guy as he grabbed her yellow skirt and yanked it off. Kristin took this opportunity to flee and now she started to run with only her tank top and panties on. The five guys approached her quick now with the sixth one just ahead of them a little bit with her yellow skirt in his hand. It started to come together to Kristin as to what was happening. Daddy knew her fetishes. He even knew her darkest fantasy of being chased in the woods by men and then getting raped after caught. It looked so real. Were these guys just acting out? The way the sixth guy jumped on him, it didn’t look like they were faking it. She kept running, the river closing in on them as the howls of the six men could be heard. They were out for a hunt and their prey was in sight.

Her bad luck caught up to her as her foot got stuck in an exposed tree root and she slipped, putting her hands out to avoid hitting her face. Her hands scraped across the soiled ground as she landed on her elbows. The front of her chest rubbed against the ground ripping her thin shirt in several places. She didn’t waste any time looking back and immediately got up to run. The torn bit of her shirt was already stuck in the branch underneath her as she heard a rip sound and found herself naked with only her panties on. Looking at her tattered shirt, she decided to leave it there stuck to the branch and started running once again, her breathing giving up and stars appearing across her vision. She was losing it as her breasts bounced while she ran in the soaring heat. The shade of the trees were only adding to the humidity.

Once again she was thrown down on the ground but this time someone attacked her. They tackled her legs throwing her on the ground. Her vision blackened with a terrifying scream coming out of her throat but even with a heavy head, she didn’t just lay there. Coming up to her knees and hands, she began to crawl as her vision came back slowly. She could see four men standing in front of her. They were just standing there watching her. She couldn’t just go right to them. She was about to turn when two hands grabbed her ankles and she collapsed on her stomach. She was dragged across the uneven ground as the men followed her. Kristin couldn’t do anything but scream and claw the ground. Her throat was too dry to speak and only soft soil and dry leaves were getting in her hands.

She was dragged under a large Oak tree, a good few yards back as several men shouted over each other. A single cloth was thrown over her head and held roughly. Kristin panicked and flailed her arms about. No, not this. Please. She felt trapped in a dark room as she tried to breathe through the fabric. The only thing she could breathe or taste was the foul smell of sweat. It was salty and making her stomach squirm then she felt coldness hit her face which made her shudder all of a sudden. Ice cold water was poured over her clothed face. Kristin kept her mouth open hoping to get some liquid in her mouth. It was cold and fresh and she was taking it as a blessing. A sweet blessing in this nightmare.

The cloth was on her head for a while as she heard men shuffle around her talking in more than one languages. Kristin sat silent as one guy kept the cloth secured on her face. Then it was off and the first thing she saw was daddy sitting on a sofa like chair. He had His elbows on the rest arms and His boot resting on his other knee as he stared at her smiling. Kristin felt a ray of hope as she called out to him meekly. “Daddy.” She dared not look around as she hoped this was the end of whatever this was. She found the courage to crawl toward Him hoping to play with Him but a heavy slap put her back to the ground. It was a hard blow at her face which made her fall on her back then she saw in horror a group of men around her. They were of all ages, sizes, and races. One of them stamped his boot on her chest as another bent down to play with her large breasts roughly. They did not look gentle to her. They were dangerous with predatory eyes. Evil eyes.

Kristin squirmed under the grip of the man’s boot and tried to avoid her tits being manhandled and squeezed. She could not ignore a strange sense of pleasure building up in her core also. Didn't she talk about this with her daddy all the time? That she wanted to be raped in the woods? Here she was, getting manhandled by a group of men while daddy watched from His king chair. She knew it was His fetish to watch His slave getting abused and beat by men. In a way, she was pleasuring daddy also. It gave her some purpose to go on and enjoy this. She had no idea how rough these men were going to be but she was willing to do anything for daddy.

She was pulled up on her knees with another swat on her bare buttocks. Someone had ripped her panties off too. Another guy brought back her lost tiara and arranged it on her head. Her body was dirty, soiled and sweaty as she looked around the gang of men whipping their cocks out and surrounded her in a circle. It was obvious for her to figure it out. With a dry mouth, she took one of the limp cocks in her mouth and began to suck it. The different sizes of cocks were hanging out from the shorts or trousers they wore. A couple of guys were fully naked as they waited for their turns. Kristin tried to go around in a circle but a greedy guy would keep his dick in her mouth longer before he passed her over. They were treating her like a parcel, passing her around. Soon she was in a rhythm, making the cocks hard as she sucked one not more than five seconds. The guys had formed a circle, the twelve of them around her as they let her take control by sucking them. She was starting to believe that this was not as bad as she had expected. She could get used to this, being the centre of attention of twelve guys and sucking them off.

But her thoughts shattered when the big man in front of her pushed his cock so far down her throat that she felt suffocated. An arm came from behind to lock around her throat while the dick was buried in it. The guy from behind squeezed her throat as he whispered something in her ear. She couldn’t understand his language. It might have been German. His grip was not soft as her eyes bulged out of her sockets. Her arms came up in panic and she clawed the guy in front of her but he laughed and buried his cock inside her throat. Then a series of things happened at once. Several hands groped her body, breasts, ass, belly as the arm lock drained the life out of her. She felt like she had just breathed the last bit of air and she was going to pass out with a dick in her throat and an arm around her throat.

The rough treatment, the slapping and spanking on all over her body went on for some time when the arm was released. Kristin took a large breath as the cock came out of her throat. Her arms were still up in a panic state as she stared ahead, unable to step out of her state. The circle opened. The guys gave her room. Her eyes fell on her daddy once again sitting there enjoying the show. ‘Anything for you, daddy’ was the thought which brought her back.

A naked guy with tattoos on his shoulders and body was shouting something at her in a foreign language but she couldn’t understand him. She just stood there on her knees looking at them. She fully snapped out when an American guy used his boot to kick her back on the ground. “Get your fucking body on the ground.”

Kristin was already on the dirty ground full of leaves but now she was thrown on her back and a guy mounted on her belly holding her wrists down. Two men looped some ropes around her wrists on each side with a knot and tied it to a stick already buried in the ground. She was bound by the ropes and had nowhere to go. The guy on her belly slapped her face and got off her telling her to spread her legs. “Spread your fucking legs.”

Kristin being as submissive as she was didn’t hesitate in doing that. Her legs were spread revealing a pink pussy that she had freshly shaved for daddy this morning. Never in her wildest dreams she knew that a gang of rough men would be using her like this. The first man who entered her pussy was the guy who was on her belly earlier. He spoke American English and he seemed to be the one in charge. She could be mistaken though. He fucked her hard and rough while Kristin screamed. It was painful, especially for a first try. She was very sensitive and her pussy was on fire. A couple of guys were playing with her nipples as she flailed and kicked. The guy in her pussy put his hand on her throat and squeezed it. “Fucking stay still. Daddy won’t like it.”

Daddy’s mention made her calm down a little bit. She recalled her fantasy. Wasn’t this included in that? Her being raped in the woods. What would it matter if it was one guy or 12 guys? Her pussy was being beaten and she was supposed to enjoy it. Daddy always gave her lots of motivation. She opened her lips a little bit and the guy loosened his grip. She took a deep breath, drawing dry humid air inside her as he released his hand. A different man changed above her taking his turn for a few minutes then another and another until all twelve had their turns.

Kristin was exhausted. Her mouth was dry with the sun peeking through the huge tree above and there was no wind. The atmosphere was very humid and she had stopped moaning. All she could breath in was the smell of sex mixed with bodily sweats. The guys had stopped fucking her and now they stood in a circle looking at the raped body of Kristin. They were talking in groups with some foreign languages being talked. Kristin did not pay attention to any of them. Her pussy was ruined and now she was ready for her ass to be destroyed. She let daddy destroy her ass so many times. 

Some decision was being made and finally the American held her legs and turned her over on her belly, the ropes around her wrists tightened in result. “Get on your fours, bitch,” was his instruction as Kristin followed. Another huge guy brought a spade from somewhere and started digging a hole right under her face. What? No, they aren't going to bury my head in there? No! But she didn’t protest. Even though the thought was scary to her, she was at the best under these men. She was a total submissive and will ever be. Her head was literally buried in the ground and the guy closed the hole around her face and neck by putting the soil back in. The next moment, she felt a cock being inserted in her ass. It felt big and painful. She opened her mouth to scream but all she could inhale and swallow was dirt and soil. Fuck, no. I’m not going to survive this, she thought to herself as the guys took turns in really fucking her ass. She felt her intestines being straightened out as they ploughed their huge cocks in her ass. Her ass was being spanked, her tits slapped, her back scratched. It was part of it all, adding to the pain and pleasure she was feeling. She wished she could rub her cunt to orgasm to this but her wrists were tied to the sticks.

After what seemed like an eternity of ass fucking and treating her like a punch bag, she felt guys releasing hot cum inside her ass. This was a huge turn on for her. She loved her ass being filled with semen. She tried to count it but lost count after five as some guys were still fucking her too. Finally, she was being pulled out of the ditch. Her face was a mess of dirt and soil. Some guys painted her face with their white cum giving a good contrast on her face. Then her ropes were being cut and she was thrown towards her daddy.

The gang of guys collected their clothes and started to walk away, leaving a battered and torn Kristin. She lay there at some distance and looked up at daddy. He was sitting on His chair, smiling at her. She crawled slowly towards Him and managed to reach his shoes. His smile was inviting and welcome. She recognised it. “Daddy,” was the first thing came out of her weak body as she lay there, beaten and broken with cum leaking down her legs.

He stood up and helped her up. “Come on, let's go, little one. Time to clean you up. We'll share some more fantasise and see what you like.”


End file.
